yrtchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikku Marudeva
Ri is a very wild and adventurous woman, she spends most of her time with her family and friends. She was the mother of many and wife and widow of Gippal Oliver Rolling, the best friend to Genesis Rhapsodos and daughter of Cid Johnson Lovegood and Tate Marellen Lovegood. She's currently cursed with the life of God, thats slowly driving her mad. Image Rikku has a very weird sense of style, she loves bright colors, and wears the most outrageous things at times. Pilgrimage Durning her time as a guardian, Rikku wore a golden color bikini top, and a green skirt, which shortly changed to denim shorts. She had rather long hair, that went just below her shoulders, and always had on chocobo earrings, they were given to her on her first day of school from her father as a good luck gift. Eventually Rikku began changing her looks, and soon after she had discovered that she was going "crazy", Rikku had chopping off her long hair, and it was cutt to just under her chin, she began spiking the tips. The Future Rikku's hair had grown out to her shoulders, now she just usually wears skinny jeans, tank tops, and flannel over shirts with some cow girl boots. She hates wearing dresses, and will only wear them when she has to, they are usually short, and white, nothing other then that. Rikku had had to begin changing her looks though out the thousand years she spent with Genesis because they made enemies that wouldn't leave them alone, she usually changes her eyes to blue and hair to a light brunette. Birth Childhood Rikku was a very hyper child, she would usually tag along with her elder brother, Brother, and his friends. Rikku enjoyed spending time with her brother, and didn't understand why he was so mean to her, but she would just brush it off, she loved her brother a lot. Rikku would come to her father covered in bruises and cutts, from Brother abusing her, once Rikku had came to Cid durning one of his meetings with the Al Bhed council, covered in her own blood, and she had a black eye, she was about two at this time, though Brother wasn't the only person who would abuse her. Rikku was shunned by the Al Bhed after her mother's birth, people in the castle would refuse to take care of her, and her nannies would even smack her if she did even the smallest thing wrong. Cid would even mentally abuse his daughter, but only when he was drunk, which after when Rikku was born was rarely, but Cid would have his moments. *While sleeping one night, one of Rikku's nannies had tried smothering her with a blanket, Ri was about a year old at the time. Daddies girl Cid would always call Rikku his favorite, causing Rikku to be severely beaten by Brother. Though Ri still enjoyed all the time she spent with her father, when she would be with her father, no one would mess with her. Road Trip Cid had important business to take care of in Nebelhiem, a meeting with the humans, and he couldn't find a nanny to take care of his children, and Niles & Marcella's children, Emily and Gippal. He took the children with him, either way he didn't want to leave his daughter with anyone other then himself. After they exited the limo and gotten into the inn, Cid had found out there was a tour of Nebelhiem ran by a young girl, Tifa Lockhart. Cid let the four children go on the tour, but only if Gippal and Brother would watch the two girls very closely, and with that, he disappeared into the inn. Gippal had ended up carrying Rikku and holding hands with his little sister, Emily, Brother refused to do anything with Rikku. Durning the tour, the four al bhed children had met, Genesis, and his father, Steve, Baralai and his little friend, Rikku never learned her name. After the tour, Gippal had taken his sister and Rikku up to their inn room's, but a few minutes after, Rikku had ran away to find her father. She found her father fighting with Genesis' father, Steve, while the two were fighting, Rikku had walked over to Genesis and tried talking to him, but sadly he couldn't understand anything she could say, she only spoke in Al Bhed. Heading to Shinra After Steve had been knocked out, Cid had taken Genesis into his limo with the rest of his children (including Gippal and Emily of course) and headed out to Shinra, where Genesis wanted to go. Rikku had tried speaking to Genesis again durning this time, and Gippal was nice enough to translate for her. *After Rikku's death, she doesn't remember even meeting Genesis when she was a child Meeting Shuyin shortly after Rikku and her family had returned from their trip to Nebelhiem and a quick stop to Shinra, Rikku had met a man named Shuyin, who was just roaming the desert. Shuyin was pretending to be the little girls friend, when he really had a depressing future for her. Rikku had began calling this man her best friend, durning the night she would open her window so Shuyin could come into her room, they would talk, he was the sweetest thing at the time. Shuyin would comfort her when she was scared, or even when her father had became drunk and would yell and scream at her. One day Shuyin gave Rikku a choice, she could either come live with him, or live her life with her family, but Shuyin didn't tell her everything, if she had choose her family, she would only see them for another few days, in till Ri started kindergarden. Juice boxes & Death Second chances Running away & Temples Soon after Rikku had began finding out about her abilities, she refused to stay any longer with Shuyin. Rikku, without any control, durning her sleep she would begin teleporting to different places around the planet. Strange places, to completely amazing places like luxury hotel rooms, though, no matter where she went, she would always be found by Shuyin. It would always depend on the dream that Rikku would have, if she was having a bad dream, she would appear in a dark ally, or a abandon factory, or it would depend on where her dream would have token place. Rikku had dreamt of Gippal at the Djose temple, and when she had woken up, she was in her old bedroom at djose. Soon she discovered that Shuyin couldn't walk into temples, or go any where near them, and thats how she planned everything, she would always try to dream of a temple, she would finally be safe. Gippal gets shot Rikku had heard word that Gippal, her childhood friend, had gotten shot in the chest, and barely survived. Rikku had fallen depressed and began searching hospitals for him, shortly after searching she had found out that Gipp al had returned to Djose temple to begin working again, even though he was still in such a bad form. Rikku had to be careful while at Djose, since all the other Al Bhed's thought that she had died when she was very young still. Rikku had snuck into Gippal's room while he was sleeping in the morning, she had sat next to his bed for hours in till he woke up, she would redress his wounds whenever he had began flinching in his sleep. Durning Gippal's sleep, Rikku had sworn, threatened him, and apologized for everything, saying that she was sorry she hadn't came home earlier. She believed that Gippal wanting to become a crusader was her fault, everything that happened to him was also her fault. Rikku had refused to forgive herself. Waking up Gippal had woke up a day after Rikku had came to see him, she was still loyally by his side, but half asleep, she was scared that if she slept she would disappear and never see Gippal again. Gippal had went into shock, for some reason he knew that the girl next to his bed was Rikku, even after almost twelve years without her. He held Rikku for hours, and told her everything, and that it was okay for her to sleep, that she looked tiered, but Rikku still refused, though after another hour the two had both fallen asleep. Next morning, Gippal woke up and Rikku was gone, he had convinced himself it was all just a dream. meeting an Angel Rikku had some how appeared in the Bevelle temple durning the night, just like all the other times she appeared in strange places, but she had never appeared in the Bevelle temple. Durning the night before any of the monks could wake up, a young girl named Angel Lovel took Rikku's unconsious body to her bed room to check if she was okay. Rikku had hit her head just before passing out, and appearing in Bevelle, knocking her out. After she had woken, Angel and Ri had became close friends in a very short time. Whenever Rikku would have a nightmare she would crawl into bed with Angel, and would at times slip some information about where she had came from, and who she was running from. It was easy to tell that Rikku had been running from someone, she was always looking over her shoulder, and very jumpy at even the smallest sounds. Rikku was very welcome at the Bevelle temple, because she was Al Bhed, and the Yevon's and Al Bhed had never gotten along, they shared different beliefs on the summoners and sin all together, she had even had some arguments with Angel about changing her mind about becoming a summoner, after a while Angel had changed her mind, and Rikku had became Angel's first guardian. Pilgrimage Marriage & Children Post-Pilgrimage Goddess 1000 years Elle Belly The angels & God Apocalypse Durning the beginning of the Apocalypse, Ri's vessel had came down with the Croatoan Virus, she was getting rid of the infected blood in a hospital, when a few of the blood bags popped, and gotten into a cut she had on her forearm. She only had a few hours, till her vessel would either die, or be transformed into a low class demon. Ri had came up with the plan of taking her vessel, and putting it in one of the pods in heaven, the same pod that constructed her "God" form. It took a few days, and a few more hours after Ri tweaked the body. Her new vessel had lost an inch, darker hair, but a stronger form. Weapons and Powers Weapons Durning the pilgrimage, Ri had used her Dual Daggers, though after the pilgrimage had ended Rikku had put them away for good, she now relies highly on her powers. Though rarely, Ri would have dress sphere's on her, whenever she would change, she would have new weapons, and strength. Powers Pilgrimage Rikku relied highly on her powers, mostly her LSB powers at the time, including her extra limbs that came out of her back. Ri enjoyed having her LSA, and misses them after she became god. Ri's LSB powers included immortality, regeneration, mind reading, mind control, and the abilities to change her appearance. Ri jumped though the LSB levels, though she had some weather control, but when she used higher level powers, she would become weak, and either zone, or pass out. God After Ri became God, she can mostly do anything she wishes. Ri originally has rather large wings, but she can control the size of them, when her wings have to come out around Genesis, she makes sure that the size is smaller then his one wing. Ri can make any weapons that she wishes just by thinking about them, as well as summoning archangel's to her side, but at the moment she rather calls them by cell phone. She can make anything appear in battle, and she can even fake her deaths, which happened while battling Stephan. Rikku had been stabbed in the chest by Stephan's claw of a hand, and it straight though her body, for some reason her vessel had began bleeding, though Genesis and Lai didn't notice, it was far to much blood for one human body to have that poured out of her body, after her vessel's heart had stopped, her body began healing itself, and she woke up gasping for air, saying "Pretending to die hurts" *God is unable to die at the hands of super natural's and humans, though she can become seriously injured by archangels, and Cambion's. The only way God could die, is if Death reaps her. Relations Gippal Oliver Rolling Gippal had always been Rikku's first love, since they were children, they were due to be married. Rikku and Gippal have a strange relationship, as children, Gippal completely hated being around Rikku, finding her annoying, but when she had died, he noticed that he needed her to function, after her death he began reaching out for attention. When Ri found out Gippal had been shot, she wanted to be with him more then anything, thats when the two noticed that they loved each other. Even though they had became reconnected in the Pilgrimage, at first they acted like they hated each other, or barely knew each other, scared that they both had changed, not even half way though the pilgrimage, Rikku and Gippal had began seeing each other in secret, which soon ended a few months after, it had became so obvious of their relationship. Rikku had became pregnant with Gippal and her first child durning the pilgrimage, not even wasting time, after sin was killed, the two eloped. Even if Rikku had other children from other men, Gippal had other children from another woman, the two still loved each other no matter what, they spent most of their time threatening each other in front of other people, but behind closed doors they were the most serious, adoring couple. Though after Gippal's hiding for the thousand years, Rikku had believed that Gippal had died, and spent all her time trying not to think about him, though when he returned, she was happy, but she didn't feel the same way any longer, she knew Gippal didn't either. After Gippal had cheated on her with Keira, Rikku told Gippal that he was a nasty slob and that she wished he went to hell, and Gippal told Rikku that he never loved her, those were the last words they shared with each other, Gippal had died and returned to become part of the life stream, Rikku had never forgave herself for saying such a thing to the man she loved. After she became god, she made Laihla wipe all memories of the couples bad memories away, Rikku only holds a few good memories from Gippal. Category:Characters